


7 Minutes in Heaven

by thevwchu



Series: Double D [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Drinking Games, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevwchu/pseuds/thevwchu
Summary: Rey's on a high.She's just managed to beat the boys of the Knights of Ren in flip cup (not bad especially since it's her first time drinking. Ever.)And then he walked right in... her knight in shinning armour... with his long waves in tow.TW: heavy SMUT alert and some drinking involved...





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Forceghostlissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forceghostlissa/gifts), [KylandaDragan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/gifts), [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts), [Ria84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria84/gifts).



> So.... Thanks to the gorgeous Forceghostlissa, I have another little ficlet for you beautiful people. 
> 
> With KylandaDragan's Knights of Ren in tow, we have another little snippet of how these.. silly kids get when off duty and not worrying about the galaxy going up in smoke. 
> 
> And a little present for one of my favourite smut writers of all time... CoraRiley- I hope you like it babes xxx
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this delicious little snippet. Do comment and leave me kudos if you like what you see ;)

Trying to relax her throat, Rey gagged slightly on the cider sliding down her throat. Gulping down the last mouthful, she slammed her plastic cup upside down, and flipped it perfectly upright. 

 

“AND SHE WINNNNNNSSSSSS!” Came the combined screeches, as Kira and Adara grabbed her in a massive group hug. Slapping her hand over her mouth, Rey forced the cider that threatened to spill out back down her stomach, and she counted backwards from ten inside her head. 

 

“GOD DAMN IT!” Yelled Daine, as he failed to land his cup upright, again. “Seriously Daine, you are so shit at flip cup it’s unreal.” Drawled Jelan, rubbing his face in defeat. Wincing from the high pitch screams from the females, he threw 100 credits out onto the table. “I mean, this is Rey’s first time playing flip cup, and she managed to beat you not once. Not twice. But THREE TIMES?!” 

 

Nervan sighed lightly, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched Adara dance around the room with the two girls. “Oh whatever guys, look how happy our girls are?” Sensing his stare, Adara broke from the her happy dance and plopped herself on his lap, yanking his face forwards, she showered kisses all over his face, leaving red lipstick smears over his beaming face. 

 

“Oh seriously, go get a room you two lovebirds.” Came a mechanical drawl, and the group collectively turned to see Kylo step into the room. Releasing the catch on the helmet, Kylo lifted it off his head, shaking out his jet black locks. To Rey, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and she vaguely heard her name being called. Those beautiful black curls looked just as beautiful as the first time, in that interrogation room. Her tied to the chair, him worshipping her from below. How the light shone off his glossy locks, and bounced lightly as he shook it out from its confines. Her mouth dried as she imagined her hands running through it. Would it feel as soft as it looked? Would he lean into her touch? Would he moan as she massaged his scalp… 

 

Jaw fallen wide open, she was snapped back to Earth from a rather sharp slap across her face. Stumbling backwards, Rey tripped and almost fell, had Kylo not managed to catch her swaying form. “Jeez Rey, how drunk are you?!” Kira exclaimed, as she snapped her fingers in front of Rey’s face. “You didn’t even stop me when I slapped you!” 

 

Shooting her a nasty look, Kylo picked up Rey’s slight form and walked towards the couch. “What on earth were you all doing, and why is Rey like this?!” He snapped, whilst gently settling her across his lap. 

 

“Oh we were just playing flip cup, and the girls decided to join in on the fun.” Said Daine, pausing between his hiccups. “I mean, you didn’t say no drinking, so we can’t exactly forbid her from joining us…” Stopping abruptly, Daine slapped his hand across his pale face before bolting out the door. 

 

“Seriously Daine, you are such a fucking lightweight! You’d think he’d be better at this by now…” Exacerbated, Jelan grumbled under his breath as he followed Daine’s retreat. 

 

“...Kylo?” Rey murmured, lifting her unfocused eyes up to his face. Smoothing her loose locks from her face, Kylo smiled lightly down at her. “Hello sweetheart, you feeling ok babe?”

 

Before she could answer, Kira interrupted loudly, “Now that you have joined us  _ Supreme Leader _ , it’s time you catch up on some…  _ fun _ .” Pulling out her watch, she set the timer to 7 minutes. She grinned widely, dragging Nervan and Adara with her. “7 minutes in heaven! That means, 7 minutes of doing… whatever you desire for 7 minutes Rey, in complete privacy obviously.” Kicking the two giggling “teenagers”, she clicked the watch and said, “GO!” before slamming the sliding door shut. 

 

Groaning from the level of immaturity on display, Kylo turned to the girl in his arms. “Rey, you’re drunk, we need to get you… Oh fuck.” He moaned when he felt her hand over his crotch. All thoughts of moving her to his room stopped as her tiny hand rubbed over his length, his traitorous body hardened in response, pushing against her willing hand. Closing his eyes, he savoured the friction as her other hand undid his fly, nimble fingers struggling briefly on his zip. Shifting his high waisted pants down, Kylo looked down with half closed eyes as his erection sprung out of its confines, begging for Rey’s attention. Pupils dilated, Rey trained her eyes on him as she leaned down, pink tongue darting out lightly to taste his tip. 

 

Stifling a groan, Kylo watched as precum leaked out of his tip, his member twitching as Rey lapped greedily at it. He shuddered as she lifted his dick lightly, licking and kissing her way down his length. Reaching the base, she opened her mouth gently kissing before sucking his left ball into her hot mouth. 

 

“Oh. My. Holy. MAKER!” Kylo screamed, as pleasure tore through his base, precum leaking out of his rigid member. Running her hand across his length, Rey massaged his right scrotum as she continued to lavish her attention on his left, and she let it slip out as Kylo bucked into her hand. Playfully licking his right scrotum, she shifted back on her knees, positioning herself between his trembling thighs. Running his hand through her long brown hair, Kylo held her hair back as he watched his member disappear behind her beautiful pink lips, grunting as he tried to restrain his hips.Trying to relax her throat, Rey hummed as she took more of his length, eliciting a sharp thrust from Kylo. Catching the back of her throat, Rey gagged from the contact, and her teeth grazing the edge of Kylo’s dick. Yelping in pain, Kylo pushed her away sharply, and she landed backwards, eyes wide as she sprawled out on the marble floor. Stung by the sudden rejection, Rey stared up in horror as Kylo tried to reign in his control. 

 

“... You don’t want me?” She murmured, tears collecting in her eyes. Sighing deeply, Kylo quickly tucked himself in, moving to kneel next to Rey. “Babe, I’ll always want you, fuck I’m still hard even though you just bit me… But you’ve had too much to drink, and we got carried away by Kira’s stupid game… Let me take care of you Rey, I promise we’ll get more… sexy time when you aren’t trollied.” 

 

Hiccuping lightly, Rey nodded, “Trollied… Yes I am trollied…” She sniffed lightly as Kylo lifted her slight form from the floor, tucking her head under his chin. “Bed Benny… Bed…” 

 

Opening the door with the force, Kylo padded quietly down to his room. His hard length rubbing in his pants, he groaned inwardly. It’s gonna be a long night…

 

*** 

  
Tucking the edges under her, Kylo dodged the bucket next to the bed, his bare feet padding lightly on the marble floor. He looked at his sleeping beauty, mouth opened slightly, and he chuckled as she snorted lightly in her sleep. Nothing made him happier than to see her in his bed. Sighing lightly, he slid out the door quietly, walking over to the pantry down the hallway.

 

“You know you’re one soft boy Ben.” Came the sudden drawl, and Kylo yanked his saber out of his belt, igniting it in the darkened hallway. Laughing, Kira emerged from her corner, her features painted in blood red as she neared him. She lifted the jug of water in her hand, a brow wagging suggestively as he turned off his saber, tucking it back on his belt. “What do you mean, soft boy?” Kylo growled, reaching over to snatch the pitcher from her hands. 

 

Chuckling, Kira turned on her heels, her boots clicking on the cold floor. “Oh you should have seen your face…” Turning around briefly, she winked at his confused expression, “Night night lover boy.” Before disappearing into her quarters. Eyes narrowing, Kylo moved quietly back to his room, lightly placing the jug on his night table. Stripping off his clothes, he moved under the covers. Sensing his presence, Rey shifted from her side, sighing contently as he pulled her body flush against his. Ignoring his raging hardon, Kylo nuzzled the top of Rey’s head, breathing in her scent. Sighing with content, Kylo draped his leg across hers, lightly adjusting her head on his shoulder before shutting his eyes. Settling into his favourite cuddle, he drifted to sleep. 

 

Life is good. 

 

***


End file.
